Deux fêmmes et un homme Dos mujeres y un hombre
by Absenta
Summary: Severus se quedá perplejo con la recién llegada, una joven que adopta el papel de profesora, a él le suena su forma de hablar, y si... ¿es ella?
1. Casualidades

_Capítulo 1:_

_Casualidades indiscutibles…_

Día 14 de Septiembre:

Dicen que cuando ya eres mayor, todo tu cuerpo cambia, sufre variaciones, sobre todo el alma...y los instintos...

Quizás, yo que soy mayor de manera superficial, no sienta esos cambios¿por qué debería sentirlos? Solo soy una niña y poco más… Mañana es el gran día y tengo miedo de meter la pata, otra vez…

Poco más que contar, puesto que la congoja me puede y no tengo manera de expresarme.

_En un lugar oscuro, lúgubre y humedad en el ambiente se oían voces a lo lejos…_

_-No lo entiendo McGonagall- preguntó el hombre-¿ como es que has metido a otro profesor cuando mañana mismo empiezan las clases¿No crees que es bastante precipitado?_

-_Oh vamos, Snape- contesto el director- no tienes de que preocuparte, es solo una profesora en practicas que se quedara máximo 3 meses. Además no te incumbe demasiado¿No te parece?. Ella no es de tu departamento._

-_Ya lo sé- respondió- pero igualmente, estas cosas no se hacen así, estas cosas se planean con antelación, dumbledore nunca lo permitiría._

-_Cálmate- replicó Minerva- , lo siento en el alma, pero te engañé, ya lo sabíamos Sprout y yo que iba a venir antes de que acabase el anterior curso…pero…_

-_Como siempre, soy el último mono en enterarme, gracias por tu eterna confianza._

-_Oh vamos, tampoco es para tanto- comentó Minerva- Si te lo decía antes, harías lo imposible por que no metiese a nadie nuevo._

-_Pero ya sabes porque- contesto-Sabes que siempre que viene alguien, siempre acabamos mal, siempre._

-_Las cosas cambian, no tiene porque ser así, además esta muchacha, es de total confianza, la conozco…desde hace mucho tiempo._

-_Diga lo que diga, tu eres la nueva directora…Espero que no te equivoques, bastante se equivocó conmigo Dumbledore. Bueno y todos al creer que yo podría haber sido capaz de matarle, vaya verano he tenido que pasar hasta que os dierais cuenta de que era la madre de Draco que habia adoptado mi cuerpo con la poción multijugos._

-_No digas eso…ambos sabemos que tu en el fondo ,muy al fondo eres bueno…, deberías dejarte conocer más, te sentirías mejor contigo mismo…y los demás también…_

-_Claro,¿ para que me tomen el pelo y creais que soy un asesino?, no gracias._

-_Siempre tan testarudo, bueno , me he de ausentar, que pases buena noche – se despidió Mcgonagall._

La mañana siguiente, radiante como todos aquellos días de fin de verano, los alumnos abarrotaban los pasillos con pocas ganas de empezar las clases.

Una mujer joven se acercaba al comedor con aire miedoso topando con alumnos que iban tan rápido que casi la tiran al suelo.

-Perdone profesora- le dijo un joven- ha sido sin querer.

-No...no te preocupes- contestó- ándate con más cuidado.

Ya dentro del comedor, lleno, como no, se dirigió hacia la mesa de profesores, donde se sentó por primera vez ya que la noche anterior fueron tales sus nervios y su despiste que se dejó la maleta en el vagón y entre conseguir que se la trajeran con todo lo que llevaba dentro, pasaron las 12 de la noche y ya era tarde para bajar y ser presentada.

-Buenos días profesora Jeans- saludo Sprout- esun placer conocerla.

-Igualmente- contesto la chica, mirándola con cara de afecto, mientras esta le guiñaba un ojo- por favor, llámeme Pandora.

Entre tanta comitiva que estaba teniendo la nueva profesora,apareció McGonagall quien la sonrió abiertamente.

-Encantada, señorita - le dijo Minerva.-parece que fue ayer cuando usted estudiaba aquí.

-Muchas gracias directora- contestó la muchacha ruborizándose.

-Llámame Minerva, ahora si me permite-le interrumpiódirigiéndose hacia los alumnos y los profesores- Queridos alumnos , tengo algo que comunicar. Ayer, hubo un altercado con las maletas y como muchos sabéis, falta la profesora Malora a causa del ataque producido el mes de Mayo. Por lo tanto, hemos encontrado una sustituta temporal, que se hará cargo de la clase de Aritmancia. Demos un fuerte aplauso a la señorita Pandora Jeans.

-No…no hace falta , yo…- Pandora intentaba hablar, cuando de repente uno de los profesores que faltaban en la mesa apareció con aire indiferente y airado- Yo, hace no mucho tiempo, fui como vosotros, una alumna más, y aun hoy en día me considero tal. Recuerdo…aquellos días como si fueran ayer… Allí en Beuxbattons que es donde yo estudiaba, tenia muy buenos profesores, algunos con un muy mal carácter pero … era buen profesor, quiero decir buenos profesores.…-la gente rió y alguien quedaba pensativo- Lo que intentodecir es que espero que aprendáis mucho, y que yo…nunca os discriminaré porque pertenezcais a una u otra casa sino por vuestras calificaciones por individual… Simplemente decir por ultimo, que muchas gracias a Mcgonagall y a los demás profesores por darme esta oportunidad.

-Muy bien Pandora,- dijo Minerva mientras aplaudía junto con los alumnos y profesores.- Lo harás perfectamente.

Ya había pasado parte del desayuno, cuando mientras Pandora estaba conversando con los demás profesores, Minerva le interrumpió.

-Perdóname - se disculpó Mcgongall- pero he sido muy descortés al no presentarle a todo el profesorado.- miró fijamente a Snape- Bien, Pandora, te presento a nuestro profesor de pociones veterano. Snape te presento a Pandora, la nueva profesora de Transformaciones.

-Encantada- dijo Pandora con un miedoso hilo de voz-.

-Igualmente, señorita- contestó con cierta curiosidad- esplendido el discurso de antes, maravilloso, que manera más sublime de ganarse a los alumnos, ya de paso,¿les pondrá un diez a todos sin hacer nada?

-¿Perdone?-se enfureció ella- siento profundamente que tenga esa agria visión de mi, no me conocéis y por un simple comentario abstracto y agradable¿ya soy mala educadora?

-La corrijo- contestó Snape- aun no sois profesora, estáis solo de prueba.

-Yo estaré de prueba- contestó Pandora- pero yo no soy una amargada que va haciendo la vida imposible a los alumnos.

-Ah, creo que tenéis muy poco respeto a las personas mayores, por cierto¿como intuyes eso?

-Se le ve en la cara- dijo Pandora mientras bebía un poco de aire- simplemente, se le nota.

-¿Quiere que le diga de que tiene usted cara, señorita Pandora?

-Adelante, señor.

-De una sabelotodo.

-Posiblemente, nadie le aguantará con ese mal genio.

-¿Como?-Snape se quedo pensativo- es extraño, pero… esa contestación, me suena bastante

-simple casualidad.

-Quizás- espetó- por cierto, tenga un poco más de respeto creo que eso no lo ha llegado a aprender en sus años en "Beuxbattons".


	2. El Curioso

_Capítulo 2:_

_El curioso._

Después del almuerzo, Pandora se fue hacia su primera clase de Aritmancia de primer curso.

-Por favor sentaos, vamos a empezar la clase-dijo con un tonto grave- Vamos por favor, no os demoréis en sentaros.

Pandora se acercó a su mesa y se sentó encima de esta con una especie de lista grabada en un pergamino en la cual había los nombres de todos los alumnos de primero que tendrían que estar en la clase.

-Mila Bots?

-sí, presente.

-Grius Patters?

-Presente.

-Amanda Fredars?

-no profesora, no está.

-Bien, Hume Daves?

-Sí, aquí.

-Samantha Spencer?

-Sí.

-…Bertha Sprout?..

-Presente...

-¿Eres pariente de la profesora de Herbologia?

-Soy su sobrina…

-Vaya, espero que tu tía se sienta orgullosa de cómo aprovechas el tiempo en Aritmancia.-tras esta interrupción continuó-Bien ya que hemos acabado de pasar lista, y por lo visto somos pocos, hoy haremos una clase suave para empezar, no quiero que ningún alumno pierda horas así porque sí, pero tampoco vamos a trabajar duro. Por ahora, durante esta primera clase, quiero que vayáis al libro de Aritmancia moral y practica e id al capitulo 1 os lo leáis, y después quiero un resumen breve, solo 3 pergaminos.

-Y dice breve- susurró Samantha a su compañero Hume- ¿Cómo será trabajo duro?

-Les he oído señores. No se quejen y a trabajar, venga.

La hora paso lentamente para los alumnos. En cambio a Pandora le pareció que pasaba el tiempo muy rápido, se dedicó a mirar por la ventana , recordando las veces que había pasado debajo de aquellos árboles con sus amigos sintiendo la brisa de verano por sus enmarañados cabellos. Ahora su pelo había cambiado, era algo ondulado pero siguiendo una estética, su cara no era tan de niña pero seguía teniendo esa inocencia, sus ojos castaños eran más brillantes, su piel clara y sonrosada, su altura baja pero muy femenina, sus senos desarrollados, era lo que más le sorprendía, nunca había sido una joven muy voluptuosa y ahora se sentía más mujer.

Su clase fue muy silenciosa la verdad, la gente apenas hacía preguntas, solo algún susurro entre compañeros. Pandora no fue muy exigente con el silencio ya que, ella misma con sus amigos hablaba durante las clases no hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Snape se encontraba de nuevo en Pociones, impartiendo clase a los alumnos de séptimo curso. Era extraño, pero había algo que le faltaba… Quizás alguien incordiándole…

-Disculpe profesor ya he leído el capítulo uno.

-Lea el dos señorita y no moleste…

- También lo he leído señor…

-Léase el libro entero…

-Me temo que…

-Deje de incordiar ¡Granger!

-¿Cómo?

-Nada, lea algo, no me moleste.

Snape se quedó pensativo, eso era, faltaba el incordio de todos los años. "¿ Por cierto, donde estará esa pesada de Granger?" pensó Snape. " Que más da, lo importante es que ya no la tendré que soportar más, dudo que halla alumnos más pesado que esa, aunque he de admitirlo era muy inteligente…" " Y luego esa estúpida profesora, se las da de lista, se cree que puede hacer lo que quiera, tendré que dejarle las cosas claritas…que vea quien manda… lo extraño… me resulta tan familia… , pero ¿de que?"

Tocó la campana y todos los alumnos salieron despavoridos del aula. Cuando todo el mundo salió, Snape recogió todos los ingredientes sobrantes y los guardó en el armario. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió al pasillo de regreso a su despacho.

PUM!

-Auch!- Pandora se llevó un pisotón enorme- Ves con más cuidado- dijo sin abrir los ojos.

-Perdone "profesora"- dijo una voz agria con un tono irónico- no ha sido… a drede.

-¿Que?-Pandora se quedó atontada al ver quien le había pisado-Vaya pero si es el profesor amargado y solitario.

-Sigue igual de rebelde que en el desayuno.

-Quizás porque usted ha sido un maleducado.

-Quizás.

-Sabe, debería ser más simpático , al menos con los profesores.

-Quien ha dicho que no sea simpático¿ señorita?

-Todo el mundo lo piensa…

- No me conoce, no debería juzgarme de ese modo.

-Pero…-Pandora vio como Snape tenía la capa manchada de una poción que el llevaba-¡OH vaya! Se ha manchado la capa por mi culpa, cuanto lo siento.

-No es…

-¡Indagio!- dijo Pandora viendo como la mancha desaparece- Ya esta

-Gracias.

-No hay de que.- sonrió- ¿ve? No es tan difícil ser amable con la gente¿verdad?

-Es usted insoportable, pero… querría tomar una taza de té esta tarde en mi despacho, quizás le puedo enseñar como educa un verdadero maestro.

-Me parece bien.

-Entonces a las 7 en mi despacho, está…

-¿En las mazmorras?

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Sé que es el jefe de Slytherin, eso lo dice todo.

-Chica lista veo.

-Profesor ingenuo.

-Ya saldaremos las cuentas señorita Jeans.

-Sí, pero esta tarde, ahora tengo clase, lo siento.

Con andares ligeros se fue del lugar hacia la siguiente clase con los alumnos de cuarto.

Snape en cambio, se dirigió a su despacho , un lugar vagamente iluminado por una pequeña ventanita de estilo gótico.

Se sentó en su mesa y abrió su libro de pociones peligrosas cuando vio un pequeño cuaderno donde estaban los nombres de todos los slytherins de la promoción anterior y ponía que estaban estudiando ahora o que mísero trabajo tenían. Se lo acercó y al abrirlo vio como ninguno de sus alumnos estaban ahí, no podía ser tenía el cuaderno de Gryffindor.

-Lo devolveré- se dijo a sí mismo- pero no sin antes echarle un pequeño vistazo. Que estará haciendo el joven Potter y sus amigos, hum…me puede la curiosidad…Veamos, veamos… Primero a Potter … a ver , a ver… Potter, Potter…

Harry Potter estudio superior, Auror.

-De que me ha extrañado… - sonrió sarcásticamente- veamos señor Weasley…

Ronald WeasleyCuidador de Dragones…

-Vaya, pensé que se dedicaría al ajedrez…- mientras hablaba en voz alto sus ojos se posaron en un nombre- Señorita Granger… Veamos que hace una sabelotodo…

Hermione Granger No disponible.

-¿Cómo?-comentó Snape- Granger sin estudiar, esto es increíble que será lo próximo… mmm me tiene intrigado, alto secreto…Bien, sé como averiguar esto…

Snape salió de su despacho, y se fue directamente al comedor, donde no le costó encontrar lo que buscaba.. se acercó a la mesa Gryffindor y allí la vio, una joven alumna de séptimo curso de pelo largo y rojizo, de piel blanca llena de pecas y con unos ojos esmeralda preciosos.

- Señorita Weasley- interrumpió la conversación de Ginny con su amiga Luna- podría acompañarme un momento a mi despacho.

-Sí… si snape.

Detrás de Snape le seguía una Ginny asustadiza que no entendía el interés que podía tener el profesor con ella. Dentro del despacho Snape le señaló que se sentase y así Ginny lo hizo.

-Bien señorita- comentó Snape-¿todo bien?

-Sí señor…

¿Y tus hermanos?

-Bien señor, trabajando. Mi hermano Ron esta con los dragones…

-Y la amada del señor Weasley?

-Se refiere…a Hermione?

-Sí, sí, la señorita Granger.

-Ah, ya no son pareja señor. Hermione se cansó de sus tonterías.

-Chica lista supongo.

-Sabes que es de ella?

-No estoy segura, hace tiempo que no se de ella.

-Pero sabrá que hace ahora no?

-Supuestamente iba a hacer grado superior de Transformaciones pero…

-Siga , siga señorita Weasley…

-No creo que deba decirlo…

-Dígamelo o prefiere…que haga todo lo posible porque no apruebe este curso pociones?

-No sé señor, solo sé que hace 1 mes llegó una carta a casa para Hermione y como ella estaba durmiendo…y yo estaba en la cocina la abrí…

-Y de que era esa carta Ginny?-le dijo amablemente con cara de mucho interés- Que ponía en esa carta…

-Era algo extraña… Decía que requerían de su ayuda, que la necesitarían una temporada, que debería utilizar una poción para envejecer y que sería a partir de septiembre. No sé más señor.

-Bien, muy bien, muchas gracias señorita Weasley. 10 puntos menos a Gryfffindor por cotilla. Ahora váyase.- dijo por ultimo disfrutando del momento.

Ginny sin decir nada se fue.

-Así que… ausentarse…vaya con la señorita Granger… en que líos estará la sabelotodo metida…


	3. ¿Amistad?

_Capítulo 3:_

_¿Amigos?_

Eran las 7 de la tarde y Snape estaba pensativo sin acordarse de que pronto tendría visita.

Pandora estaba en su despacho arreglándose un poco el pelo haciéndose una coleta y con su vestido diario de color granate.

Eran las 7:05 cuando una mano fina toco la puerta.

-¿Quién es?´-pregunto Snape dándose cuenta de que había quedado.

-Soy yo, Pandora.

-Adelante.

-Buenas tardes profesor Snape.

-Siéntese señorita y por favor llámeme Severus.

-De acuerdo Severus.

-¿Quiere té?

-No gracias, no me apetece.

-Disculpe si esto esta desordenado, no recordé que vendría.

-Si le importuno vuelvo en otro momento.

-No, no se vaya, solo estaba curioseando sobre una antigua alumna.

-Vaya, tanto le importa lo que hacia esa alumna suya.

-No, la verdad, la detestaba, pero tengo curiosidad de saber que hace.

-La odiaba, vaya, tendría que ser insufrible.

-Y sabelotodo.

-Ah, una insufrible sabelotodo.

-Si…así la solía…-Snape levantó la vista de sus papeles y la miró.- Y dígame ¿dice que estudió en Beuxbattons?

-Así es…-se puso algo nerviosa- a caso lo duda Severus?

Snape se levantó y le dio la espalda a Pandora.

-Que efecto tiene el veritaserum, señorita?

-El veritaserum es una poción que hace posible sonsacarle a quien lo ingiera todo aquello que se quiera ya que no se puede mentir.

-Muy bien señorita Granger.

-Grac...-Pandora se callo de repente y se puso la mano en la boca.

Snape se giró .

-Ya veo- Snape se sentó de nuevo- así que… la requerían durante una temporada y necesitaba una poción para envejecer…

-Como sabe usted…

-Espías querida…espías…- susurró Snape- bueno más bien una amiga chivata.

-Ya veo- contestó Hermione- así que ya me descubriste.

-Si, pero sigo sin entender porque no me lo dijeron cuando es obvio que todos los profesores lo sabían.

-Porque sabían que no querrías que fuera profesora . Por el odio que me tiene y por quizás mi joven edad.

-Esto…-Snape se sintió avergonzado- vaya lo siento señorita Granger, pero reconózcalo era bastante insufrible.

-Y usted un amargado.- ambos rieron.-

-Bueno me gustaria… que pudieramos llevarnos normal, si quieres claro.

-Por mí estupendo.

-Siempre y cuando no se haga la sabihonda.

-Ni usted un borde.

-Trato hecho.-ambos rieron.

Durante varias horas se quedaron los dos hablando sobre muchos temas en los cuales en la mayoría coincidían, excepto a los que trataban sobre Harry Potter.

-Es usted pesado con Harry, déjelo en paz¿no?

-Dejarle en paz cuando estubo todo el verano persiguiendome y culpandome de la muerte de Albus, por Dios, no.-Dijo Snape pensativo- Lo único cierto de lo que ha dicho Potter es la información sobre mi apellido y bueno, también lo del librito del Príncipe, pero poco más.

-Pero entonces¿como es posible que Narcissa supiese todo eso?-se preguntaba Hermione.

-Digamos que la idea general era de ella, pero el ejecutarla y los detalles es más bien de mi "gran" amiga Belatrix.- de su boca surge una sonrisa irónica- Me estubieron embaucando para que ayudara a Draco en su tarea de matar a Dumbledore, pero lo único que hice fue finjir que yo era un mortifago y contarle todos los planes a Albus, aunque admito que ayude un poco a Draco a que no le descubrieran los demás ya que el director ya lo sabia todo.

-Siempre pensé que usted y Narcissa habian tenido un idilio amoroso- se sinceró Hermione- bah, chorradas, me gustan las mujeres con caracter y Narcissa solo saca su prepotencia y valentoneria para cuidar de su familia. De joven era muy timida y si empezó una relación con lucius fue por conveniencia.

-Tengo una curiosidad Snape, bueno severus- se quedó pensativa- Usted siempre ha sido un hombre solitario, o ha habido una señora Snape, o una simple novieta, o quizás¿no son esas sus...orientaciones sexuales?

-Que intenta decir Granger- Snape se molestó- Que parezca solitario no significa que lo sea, señorita. Más bien no es de incumbencia de nadie mis relaciones extraescolares.

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que ibamos a tener una relación de colegas.

-Digamos que no me suelen llamar la atención las mujeres de mi edad, no por el fisico, que también, sino por la mentalidad tan cerrada y antigua que me extresan.- pone cara de picaro- La verdad es que las prefiero jovencitas y juguetonas, como cierta pelirroja de Gryffindor.

Ah...-Hermione se mosquea y no sabe porque- Bueno , he de irme, le dejo con sus cosas.

-¿Tan pronto?

Hermione se levantó de la silla y se dirigió con paso firme a la puerta , la abrió y antes de cerrarla se despidió de su nuevo compañero de trabajo.

-¿ Y ahora que le pasa a Granger?- Snape se quedó anonadado.


End file.
